


An Exercise in Self Appreciation

by shinkonokokoro



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is Arthur and Arthur is Merlin. Only this time destiny makes it a little more literal. Merlin decides he likes the consequences. Arthur, less so... Bodyswapping</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Self Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really different from what I usually write, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write. Despite the fact that it makes me a little ashamed. So. Enjoy it. I obviously don't own the BBC Merlin characters.

A door slammed in the distance and Arthur turned over in his bed, clinging to the last vestiges of sleep. Merlin must be early...

"Arthur! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Gaius, urgent matters, you understand, yes, I knew you would, thanks, just going to see Merlin quickly, I have some important news for him—something he needs to know, that's of great importance, be about your business," his own voice rushed out, sounding very little like him. Gaius' voice making excuses for Merlin was buried underneath.

Arthur frowned in his sleep as a door slammed twice much closer to him. What a strange dream he was having. What was even stranger was the fact that his own voice was calling out to him urgently.

"Arthur! Wake up! Get. Up!"

And then he was rudely shoved on the floor. "Merlin! What is—"

The rest of his speech was cut off by a strong hand covering his mouth, his own eyes boring into him. He felt his jaw go slack.

"Do not, under _any_ circumstances, scream. Do you understand me?"

Arthur nodded dumbly, staring at his own face. The hand came away and he quickly scrambled to his feet, feeling his own limbs, their strangeness, looking around the room in which he had been sleeping. Merlin's quarters. Ran a hand over his face, through his hair, gasped and rushed to the crude mirror that Merlin secreted on the back of the door. "Dear God. What am I?"

His countenance screwed into an expression resembling amusement while his voice said, "It's not that bad. You look at me every day."

Did he really sound that arrogant? Arthur in the form of Merlin looked at Merlin in the form of Arthur. "Merlin."

"That would be correct, Sire."

Arthur snorted. "Obviously not. What is this sorcery?"

Merlin shrugged, seeming awkward in Arthur's body. "I have no idea. I don't know what's going on. I woke up early this morning to go get some herbs for Gaius that I forgot and I was... Well. I was you."

"And you had nothing to do with this, Merlin?" He sank heavily onto Merlin's bed.

"Arthur. What could I _possibly_ have to do with this...?" He gestured down at Arthur's body.

A beat. "You're right..."

The two of them sat in silence a moment until Gaius called Merlin's name.

"Just—"

Arthur beat him to it, giving Merlin a surprisingly scathing glare. "Just a minute, Gaius!"

Did his glares really look like that? Merlin cocked his head, conceding his near-mess-up.

"What are we going to do."

"We need to stick together," Merlin said quietly. "Until... Until we figure this out."

"Figure this out!" Arthur said in a strangled whisper. " _Merlin_. We're. Switched. How on _earth_ are we going to figure this out! And how did this _happen_!"

Merlin ducked his head. "I don't _know_. But it has to be...magic." The last word was uttered as a whisper. As a a dirty word.

But Arthur knew it was true. "I know."

Merlin blinked, the stupid expression on his face irking Arthur. "You know?"

" _Yes_ , Merlin. I _know_. What else could have done this to us?"

"Oh. Right."

"Right."

"Well, then obviously the only way to _undo_ it is by magic."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Except that we don't know magic, Merlin. And even if we _did_ , it's against the law."

Merlin was silent. Looking sideways at the wall. "Even if it means staying like this for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes. Wait—no. I—"

"Because it's not exactly true," Merlin interrupted quietly.

"What? What's not exactly true, Merlin?" A stern voice coming out of Merlin's body shocking them both.

Merlin met Arthur's eyes. "It's not exactly true that we don't know magic."

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur stared at him, speaking slowly, "What do you mean by that, Merlin."

"It means that I know magic. Am magic. Can do magic," he said quietly.

The silence stretched between them and Arthur knew that they were both waiting for the outburst of reprimands and calls for the guard to 'arrest the sorceror.' But the only thing Arthur could say was, "Are you sure you didn't do this?"

Merlin arched Arthur's regal brow and levelled him with an impressive stare.

"Right. Well, how was I to know," he replied tiredly.

"I don't want to be you, Arthur. I just want you to succeed at being you. I've never used the magic for anything evil. It's a tool. Like your sword. You can use it for either good or evil. And I've only ever used it to protect you."

Arthur laughed. And then stopped. All those times... When things—unexplainable things—happened, it must have been Merlin. He blinked. "The dragon?"

"Me. I can order dragons around too."

"Of course you can..."

"There was Sophia, the poisoned chalice, the way that I got this job, defeating Nimueh, the black knight, the whirlwind back in Ealdor, exposing Catrina, stopping the army of the dead, helping you on your quest, killing Morgause—"

"Alright already, Merlin!"

"Stopping Morgana."

"I get it, Merlin."

"Emptying the cup of life."

Arthur glared.

"I think that's all."

"Well you must be bloody proud of yourself then."

Merlin shrugged. "Just letting you know."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur." The way Merlin said it, he may as well have been calling him an idiot. "Let's think about this. Crown prince of Camelot. Son of King Uther. King Uther, whose sub-title may as well be 'magic eradicator of Camelot.' Why would I have told you?"

"Fair enough," he admitted after a moment. "So... magic?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then. Let's see it."

Merlin blinked again. "What do you want me to do?"

Arthur shrugged, more than a little uneasy. "Anything. Something. Something small."

Merlin held out a hand, staring at it, his eyes—Arthur's eyes—flashing gold as fire sprung up in his palm.

"God, put it away! Put it away!" Arthur looked around, even though there was no one to see. "Does Gaius know?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Right. So... that was a stupid question...?"

"Yes. Yes, Arthur."

"So what else can you do?"

"Try and get us swapped back."

Arthur hated feeling dumb. He hoped that this wasn't going to be a lasting trend. "Right. And how long is that going to take?"

Merlin made a short turn-around in frustration. "I have no idea, Arthur! I don't even know what's happened to us!"

Arthur huffed. "Well, you were right about one thing. We do need to stick together. Shit, I've got a meeting with my father later this afternoon. Shit. Merlin, you can't go."

"I'm you, aren't I? I _need_ to go, otherwise Uther will suspect something!"

"Merlin, listen to me, you absolutely _cannot_ say anything stupid. And you _cannot_ tell him about this!"

"Do I look like an idiot, Arthur?"

"Ye—no! No, you don't look like an idiot!" Arthur quickly corrected himself lest he insult himself. This could easily get confusing. "Shit." He ran his hands over his—Merlin's—face. "God, you don't even need to shave, do you?"

"Let's not get into this argument right now, Arthur. Right?" Levelling a glare at Arthur, Merlin ran his hands through his hair. "What kind of shampoo do you use, Arthur? Your hair is great!" He looked over at him, surprised to see a blush spreading on his cheeks. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up, Merlin." He stood quickly and grabbed Merlin's shoulders, the sensation of long fingers stretching all the way around his own broad shoulders. "Listen. We need to behave as if everything is normal. Until this is fixed. You need to meet with my father—pretending you're me. It's an easy meeting. We're only supposed to discuss the action of the lower town security with the grain distribution."

"Well that's easy—"

"And you should probably just give the knights the day off or tell them to practice sparring. And then make yourself sparse. Give some sort of excuse for a hunt or something. And take me with you."

"Right..." Merlin nodded. "Good. Good plan. But then we need to do some research. I have a spell book."

"Of course you do." Arthur sighed.

"Well. I'm a warlock; what do you expect?" He shrugged.

"I... This is just all too much in one day. I can't..." Arthur sighed. "Too much."

"Small steps then. Your meeting. What do I need to say?"

"Sire? Arthur?" There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," they chorused.

"Right. My room, Merlin," Arthur hissed. "We'll finish this discussion there. Go."

Merlin nodded and then bumbled his way out of Gaius' quarters.

* * *

One stressful meeting with Uther later, Merlin trudged back to Arthur's quarters.

"Arthur? Arthur?"

Merlin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling about.

"Arthur! Careful!"

"Gwen!"

"Hello, Sire."

"Sorry. I just... Was thinking."

Gwen gave him a strange smile and Merlin knew he'd botched Arthur's personality. It shouldn't be so hard. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Fine, thank you. Guinevere. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing...Sire. I was just..." She smiled.

Merlin smiled.

"Right. Well. I'll see you later, Sire." She brushed by him heading towards Morgana's room.

"Gwen..."

She turned and smiled.

"Have a nice day."

With a small curtsy, she nodded and continued on her way.

"Shit," Merlin muttered, smile dropping. He slipped in the door of Arthur's room.

"Finally!" Arthur exclaimed, dropping the fire poker. "This room is freezing, and the fire won't start!"

Merlin arched an eyebrow.

"Stop looking so smug and start a fire!"

He snorted, but his eyes turned gold and the fire roared up.

"Thank goodness. How was the meeting?" Arthur hurried over, looking more graceful in Merlin's form than Merlin ever had.

"It went fine. It was fine. He looked at me. Smiled at me even. It was strange," Merlin replied wonderingly.

"He didn't suspect anything?" Arthur gripped his shoulders.

"No. Not a thing."

"Right. So now we ride for a hunt. Let's go get the horses. And let's grab that magic book of yours." Arthur paused and looked Merlin up and down. "And grab some clothes. I'm not having my body wear yours. They won't fit. And yours itch."

Merlin snorted but pulled some of Arthur's clothes from his wardrobe and packed a bag. "As long as you go and grab food from the kitchen. They expect you. Not me. And be careful of Lucy. She's handsy."

This time it was Arthur's turn to snort. "There's someone who gets handsy with _you_ , Merlin?"

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised! I have my own admirers!"

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..."

Merlin brushed passed Arthur as he made their way out the door and down to the stables, pleased by how his bigger frame made Arthur sway and lose balance.

* * *

When they finally reached the woods, Merlin spread the blanket and plopped himself on it, opening his book of spells. "You know, if you look at one page while I look at the other, this might go faster."

"And what is it I'm working for?" Arthur settled Merlin's bony frame next to his own.

"Does it look like I know? Something that says 'body-swapping?' Anything that looks like it might do the job!"

Merlin's tone made him pause. "This is really bothering you, isn't it, Merlin."

"Oh. Don't give me that," he protested. "I just don't like being in this overly-hulky frame. You take up too much space, your father terrifies me, and I sound dumb when I talk to Gwen!"

"Shit! What did you say to Gwen!"

"Nothing!"

"Merlin!"

"Exactly! I don't know how to be you!"

Arthur groaned.

"I'm surprised you're not as eager to get out of my body..." he grumbled.

"Well..." And Arthur found there weren't really words enough to complain. "You hardly eat enough. And... Well, it's not so bad being you."

"How magnanimous of you."

"Merlin! I didn't know you knew big words!"

"Shut up, Arthur."

Arthur laughed. "But you know, you really should bathe more often."

"And when would I have time to do that? In between rescuing you, doing your chores, helping Gaius, making sure Camelot doesn't fall into ruin, or reversing perverse magical spells?"

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin," Arthur said lightly to diffuse the mood, giving him a shoulder bump.

"Shove off. I'm not in the mood," Merlin growled, shoving back.

"You're never 'in a mood.' What's the matter?" Arthur shoved back a little harder.

"I am so! But you never care to notice, do you, _Sire_ ," Merlin shoved back harder too, underestimating Arthur's body's strength, sending Arthur rolling over off the blanket.

"Well! Well!" Arthur scrambled to his feet. "Well, _sorry_!" He shoved Merlin so he rolled over too.

"And you should be!" Merlin got to his feet as well. "Because you never ask me what _I_ want, Arthur!"

"And why should what _you_ want, Merlin, be important?" The question sounded harsh even to him, but he shoved Merlin anyway. "You're my manservant. Servants don't get to get asked what they want."

"But that's not really true, is it Arthur?" Merlin advanced on him, and it's at that moment, that Arthur realised how intimidating he can be. "I'm more than that. Especially now that you know what I am. What I can do. I save your life. I do your laundry. I make sure things go right for you. I bring your breakfast. I am your friend. Possibly the only one you have." The words are meaner than he wanted them to be, but he boxed in Arthur anyway.

Arthur took a moment, refusing to step back, before murmuring, "You're right. You're right, Merlin. But things, as they are now, not counting this body-swapping business, can't be changed. You'll never get what you want. Now."

So Merlin gave him a shove, pushing him back into a tree. But waited. Because there are no words to say this time.

"But when I'm king," Arthur continued doggedly, lifting his chin. "When I'm king, I can change things. Merlin, you _will_ get the respect that you deserve.

This seemed to throw Merlin for a loop because he backed off then, head hanging. "Arthur... I—"

"Whatever, Merlin. Let's just get this fixed, shall we?" Merlin's look, when he met Arthur's eye, is full of apology and regret and respect and something else entirely that made Arthur very glad that Merlin was too far away to do anything about it. Thankfully, the moment passed and they're back on the blanket, pouring over Merlin's book until it's gotten late and Arthur is hungry. Again. "Merlin, is your body ever _not_ hungry?"

"No," the other replied without any thought. "I'm always hungry. Is your body ever hungry? God, with all the training and running about like you do, I'd have thought you'd be starving all the time..." He turned the page.

"I'm going hunting." And he did. And when he got back, Merlin has the fire going and they eat, laughing. Like friends. By the time they're finished, it's too dark to go back to reading, so they sleep under the stars.

* * *

The next morning starts hot and Arthur complains a lot—your neck-scarf is too hot!-so take it off—your shirt is hot—your breeches—your boots—your hair—and decides that they need to bathe in the river. So he pulled Merlin up and dragged him to the bank and stripped off Merlin's clothes, hanging them on tree branches to get less dirty and glared at Merlin so he's careful to do the same with Arthur's precious clothes. Arthur sighed as he walks into the water and dunked under, laughing as he watches Merlin flinch in the sharpness of the river. "Merlin! Just dunk all at once! It's easier that way!"

But Merlin refuses and so Arthur has to help him. Merlin returns the splashed water, glowering fearsomely with Arthur's face. When they've both calmed and cleaned the dirt and dust from their bodies, Arthur started to notice all of the little marks and blemishes on Merlin's skin.

"Oi, stop prodding around on my body!"

Arthur didn't look up, tracing a scar along his side. "What did you do as a child, Merlin? To have all of these scars... This one looks more recent..." He traced the one along his hip.

"Half of them are from saving your arse," Merlin muttered, turning his back.

"And the other half?"

"They're from being magic!"

"You were really just a clumsy child, weren't you?"

"No, they were from making things move and having accidents due to my magic," Merlin explained.

"What's this one?" Arthur asked, tracing a faint mark on his shoulder.

"Which?" Merlin turned. "Oh. I fell off the roof."

"And what were you doing there?"

"I was fixing it. What's with all of the questions?"

"Nothing," Arthur said idly. "I'm just curious about your bag of bones. I've never really seen it—gracious, you're rather well endowed aren't you..."

"Arthur!" Merlin screeched and flushed bright red, shoving water at him.

Arthur laughed and brushed the sloppy bangs out of his eyes, looking over at him. "Well—goodness. Merlin!" His laughter faltered. "You're getting off on this!"

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are! Then why are you turned awkwardly like that!"

Merlin's only response is to flush prettily in Arthur's own body.

"God, that's twisted. This is _your_ body."

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, voice hoarse. "But you're the one touching it."

And Arthur realised that he's right, but he tsked anyway,unable to think of consequences, and sloshed out of the water, trying to ignore the twitching in Merlin's prick and the sight of his own beginning to swell.

* * *

They returned to Merlin's book, searching through the pages for a clue on how to turn back into themselves, lying awkwardly on the blanket next to one another.

* * *

After two days of searching through the book, Merlin turning himself into a bird, Arthur into a pig, a rock, a dog, and a frog-from which he kissed him with a laugh to turn him back. Arthur couldn't help but flush as he gave him a shove. He suspected it had all been on purpose.  
"We should go back, I think," Arthur said, lying flat on his back, staring across the hill at the setting sun.  
"So the hunt was fruitless then?" Merlin sighed as he sat and stretched Arthur's body and gliding to his feet. "You know, I could get used to this."  
"No!" Arthur protested quickly. "You are _not_ getting used to my body, Merlin. I want it back." He grabbed for Merlin's arm.  
But he danced out of the way, light on his feet, laughing. "I thought you didn't really mind!"  
"I'm finding myself minding more and more," he grumbled. "Let's go home."  
"Ah, a bed, finally..." Merlin waggled Arthur's eyebrows at him. " _Your_ bed, Arthur."  
"No. No. Absolutely not! Merlin, you are _not_ sleeping in my bed!"  
Merlin laughed and his eyes flashed, their belongings tucking themselves into place as the horses led themselves over.  
"We'll just see, won't we, _Merlin_ ," the other man teased.  
"I hate you. Merlin, when we're back in our bodies, remind me to put you in the stocks. A month. A month, Merlin. If you sleep in my bed."  
They bantered back and forth on the ride home, Arthur struck by how his own hair flamed orange in the setting sun.  
"How about some dinner, Merlin; you're starving," Arthur complained.  
"So go get it," Merlin quipped, falling back onto Arthur's bed.  
"A month, Merlin. In the stocks," Arthur grumbled but left to get the food anyway. Their secret was too important.  
When Arthur got back with a tray full of his favourites and some extra meat to fatten Merlin up, he found the room empty. "Merlin?" He heard a muffled sound coming from the side room and hurried over, flinging aside the curtain. "Merlin!"  
He sat in Arthur's tub, bath water steaming enticingly. "What? You said I should bathe more often..."  
"I meant _your_ body," Arthur cried, noticing how, despite the obnoxiously haughty tone, Merlin still looked a bit shifty and flushed. "Though... Mine does need to be kept up to standard... I don't want to come home and find myself fat."  
"Arthur," Merlin replied, stirring the suds of bath water idly, "you are certainly _not_ fat."  
Arthur quickly began stripping Merlin's clothes.  
"Arthur? Arthur, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?" He replied crossly. "Your body needs a bath. And I'm certainly not going to let you hog all of the hot water."  
"I can-hey! You're spilling everywhere! Ow! That was my toes! _Your_ toes! Arthur!"  
"Stop being such a girl with my body. I'm hardier than that," he clipped. Sitting scrunched in the end of the tub, he pushed against merlin's legs to get more space, sliding them passed his sides to the opposite end of the tub.  
"Right," Merlin breathed as his cheeks flamed up again. "This isn't strange at all."  
"Nonsense, Merlin. We're looking at ourselves. It's not like it's something we haven't seen before." He tried to convince himself that it wasn't a little bit awkward.  
Merlin opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head instead, sighing heavily.  
"Add more water, Merlin; you can do that, can't you?" Arthur ordered.  
"You're really going to take advantage of this, aren't you..." Merlin muttered, eyes sliding closed as he murmured the foreign words and the water level rose, comfortably warm.  
"Mm-hmm..." Arthur sighed, leaning his head back, eyes drifting shut.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because when he next realised consciousness, it was fully dark and there were candles all over the room, floating and diffusing soft light. All over their two forms. Merlin's head was tossed back as his mouth hung open. Asleep, Arthur thought, until he cracked his eyes more and realised the water was lapping warmly at his chest, Merlin's arm disappearing into the water, moving up and down slowly. His eyes snapped fully open, careful not to move, transfixed by the sight of his own golden hair stuck to his forehead and his rouged cheeks and his aroused nipples peeking just above the water.  
"Merlin!"  
Instead of thrashing, acting startled and guilty, Merlin dragged his head upright to level an almost drugged stare at Arthur. He had to drop his gaze.  
"Arthur." The voice was thick and coarse, heavy with need. Nothing like what Arthur had ever heard from himself. "Your body needs it. Been hard almost half the day."

"And whose fault is that! Get your hand off my—" He broke off embarrassment swallowing the rest of his words.

"Do you have a problem with this, Arthur?" Merlin's voice was dark and made Arthur's insides twist.

"I..."

And then Merlin surged forward and kissed him hard, water sloshing over them.

Arthur pulled back, Merlin's weak arms not enough to get his original body off of him. "I can't—Merlin—I can't... This is..." He gasped as Merlin's hand snaked down and gripped his prick. "Merlin..."

Merlin kissed along his jaw, licking just below his earlobe.

This time Arthur said his name as a groan.

Merlin slid his hands up Arthur's sides and then tickled down the line of his spine, curving over his bum.

"Merlin... Merlin...this..."

Fingers trailed down the cleft of his bum making him gasp.

"Merlin!" Arthur finally shoved him off, feeling his face aflame. "Stoppit! This is—!"

"What, Arthur? What is it?" Merlin prompted, a smug grin spreading Arthur's face's lips.

"Wrong," Arthur hissed. "It's wrong! It's like seducing yourself!"

"So."

"So! It's...not fair!" He finished lamely to cover the fact that he was the only one who thought that this was strange and uncomfortable.

"But you like it," Merlin cocked his head, inches from his face.

Since he couldn't admit that aloud, Arthur ducked his head, his forehead hitting Merlin's.

"Right. I think it's sexy. I know exactly how to seduce myself, so why shouldn't I take advantage of it?"

Merlin's logic just made sense. "But..." And when he kissed him like that and his tongue did _that_ , who was Arthur to argue? And when his fingers trailed over his cock, teasing and sliding down, over his balls, back over his ass... Arthur groaned, hips bucking, seeking contact, friction, any damn thing to ease this pressure...!

But Merlin was avoiding his prick, feather light touches under the water on the tender insides of his thighs. "Merlin! Damn it all! Finish me!"

"Demanding as ever," he murmured against Arthur's neck, the hot breath driving him mad. "I—"

And of course, he never got to figure out what Merlin was going to say, because, of course, there was a knock at the door. "Shit..." Arthur fumbled, seeking purchase to vault himself from the tub, pull on a long shift and throw a tortured glance at Merlin who managed to look extremely smug. It was Gaius.

"Merlin! Have you—oh right—Sire, so sorry."

"Gaius," Arthur sighed, willing his erection to vanish. "Merlin's in the bath."

"The bath?" Gaius looked confused. "Merlin?"  
"Yes. Did you need something?" Arthur stepped back for him to come in.

"No. I was merely wondering how the two of you were doing with your research. If you'd...found anything helpful?"

"No," Merlin said in Arthur's superior voice, ghosting into the room in Arthur's robe, wrapped tightly around the waist.

"Merlin." Gaius smiled at his apprentice. "Well. I am glad to see the two of you well. At the very least. Arthur, your father has been talking about setting up new training exercises that he wants you to implement. So I suggest you figure this out quickly, lest someone discover your secret. I have not found anything either, but I will continue looking."

"Thanks, Gaius," Merlin smiled, the carefree expression shocking Arthur. Did he ever really look like that? "We'll figure it out, I'm sure..."

Gaius nodded, thinking still. "I'm sure you're trying hard to fix this problem, Merlin."

Merlin grinned, giving a wave. But Arthur couldn't help but think how bright his face looked.

"Be sure you're not enjoying the swap too much," Gaius murmured with a knowing look before he left the room.

Arthur and Merlin exchange a glance as well, neither broaching the subject of what was happening in the tub.

* * *

Arthur thinks that Merlin isn't trying hard enough to change them back. So he's more than a little secretly pleased when Merlin stomps into the room, throwing down his gauntlet.

"Be careful with that, Merlin. You'll have to fix it after all."

"Shut up, Arthur," Merlin hissed. He slammed a fist against the table, making the morning plates jump. "Your father is an idiot."

"Merlin! You can't say tha—"

"I can, and I just did!" Merlin's eyes caught his, flashing as the fire roared up and the windows blew open. "Uther Pendragon is an absolute _fool_."

"Merlin," Arthur warned, anger burning up inside him. "That's my _father_ you're talking about. I won't permit you to—"

"I'll say what I want," Merlin hissed, stalking towards him.

And Arthur stepped back, because this time, Merlin scares him. "Well, what makes you say that?" Arthur forced out, glad his voice was steady.

"He wants me to go on a crusade to eradicate the druids that are rumoured to be hiding on the outskirts of the forest."

"That's hardly surprising, Merlin. He thinks magic is evil. And look what it's done to us!"

"Oh, but when it's time to light the fire, _Sire_ , or reheat the bathwater, _Sire_ , or repair your ripped boot, _Sire_ , magic is a useful tool," Merlin growled.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed, "that's different."

"IT'S NO BLOODY DIFFERENT," Merlin roared.

Arthur refused to admit that he flinched, almost running to the door to answer it. Gwen. She grabbed his arm, eyes wide. "Merlin! Is everything alright?"

Arthur's eyes are wide too, but he smiled in a hopefully convincing manner and patted Gwen's hand. "Just fine. Arthur's... Well. He's in one of his moods. You know."

Gwen didn't look quite convinced, her mouth opening into a round 'o' as a vase smashed into the door next to Arthur's head. "Maybe you should get out of there for a while! What's he so angry about?" She yanked him through the door.

Arthur didn't look back, taking solace in the offered refuge. Did this happen so often? "I... I don't know. I think he got into a fight with his father..."

Gwen nodded. "Well, you're welcome to hide in Morgana's chambers. She's out riding. Or... Merlin, perhaps you should go see Gaius. You look quite pale."

Gaius. Merlin always went to Gaius. He apparently was the man with all of the answers. "Yeah... I'll go talk to Gaius."

Gwen's smile was sympathetic and too kind, making Arthur's heart hurt. "Of course." She turned to leave.

"Gwen?"

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Always, Merlin." And then she was gone with her pile of fresh-smelling linens.

Arthur trudged through the castle to Gaius' quarters, knocking on the door and then, thinking better, sweeping in.

"Mer—Sire!"

"'Merlin' is fine," Arthur groused.

"Are you alright?"

" _I'm_ fine. Merlin's throwing a tantrum."

"Merlin?" Gaius's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. "What about?"

"My father wants him to go get rid of a druid encampment that's supposedly in the forest."

"Mm."

Arthur looked at the old man. "That's all you can say? 'Mm'? Really, Gaius?"

"Sorry, Sire. I was..."

"You were treating me like me. Treat me like Merlin," he snapped, not believing he was saying the words.

Gaius chuckled. "In that case, Merlin! Why haven't you gotten those herbs that I asked you for nearly a week ago! And stop playing with your hair, Merlin; you look ridiculous."

"That's what I tell him..."

"Don't interrupt me! You have to go with Arthur to get the druid people out of the forest. Just warn them."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is what you talk about?"

Gaius smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Always! What is wrong with Merlin that he's hungry _all_ the time?"

"I wouldn't know, Sire." He moved a hunk of bread to the plate in the middle of the table and then sat down across from him.

Arthur reached out and grabbed a hunk of bread and shoved it in his mouth.

"Gracious, Merlin. Couldn't you at _least_ pretend to have table manners?"

Arthur glared. Gaius just smiled at him. Reaching out to grab another hunk of bread, Gaius's smile disappeared and his hand shot out, grabbing Arthur's wrist.

"Gaius! What—let go!"

"Sire!" he breathed. "Where did you get this?"

"What?"

"This ring?"

Arthur looked down at the ring on his finger. "I... I don't know. It was a gift from some foreign dignitary. Why?"

"This..." Gaius trailed off, looking too excited to speak. "This might be it!" He rose and grabbed Arthur's wrist anew and dragged him down the hall.

"Gaius! What's going on?" They reached Arthur's room and Gaius banged on the door before sweeping in.

"Gaius!" Merlin looked up from the papers on Arthur's desk, startled. "Arthur."

"Merlin! Let me see your hand!"

"My hand...?" Looking confused, Merlin looked down at his hands.

Gaius rushed over and grabbed them.

"Gaius, what's this about?" Arthur demanded, edging in on the space in front of the desk next to Gaius.

"Sire, it's the same. Merlin! Where did you get this ring?"

Understanding dawned in Merlin's eyes. "Oh God. I found it!"

"Sire, how did yours arrive?"

"It was wrapped. In a piece of silk." Arthur frowned. "Is _this_ what's making us switched? God!" He moves to take the ring off, but Gaius grabs his wrist.

"Wait!" Everyone froze. "Not yet. We don't know what it will do, Sire."

"We just need to take them off at the same time."

Two pairs of eyes whip to Merlin. "How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"I just..." Merlin shrugged. "That's the answer. I know. I just... somehow know."

"You're sure, Merlin?" Arthur probed. "Because you know... I don't want to end up turned into something even stranger."

"No," he said confidently, Arthur's charisma showing through, "I'm sure."

"Where did these come from, Sire?" Gaius interrupted.

"I... I don't remember," Arthur admitted. "It was a gift. Something that was left for me."

"And this second one must have fallen out of the silk wrapping. Where I found it."

"And so you put it on..." Gaius said glibly. "Without knowing what it was."

"I thought it was pretty! Why should I suspect every little piece of jewelry!"

"So, of course, you put it on." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you are such a girl..."

"That would be another problem entirely," he said darkly, making Arthur blush.

Moving back, Arthur rushed out, "We should move over here. Stand here, Merlin."

Merlin complied. "Well," he breathed. "Are we ready, Merlin?"

Merlin stared at him, something incomprehensible swirling around in his eyes before he finally sighed and nodded. "Yes. Gaius... Gaius would you please stand by the door, just outside to watch. We'll probably scream bloody murder if something goes terribly wrong, so..."

Gaius only nodded and shuffled out the door.

"Scream bloody murder if something goes terribly wrong," Arthur echoed flatly. "Really, Merlin?"

Instead, Merlin grinned. "Really I just wanted another moment of me as you and you as me all alone." He stepped closer and slid a hand up Arthur's back, kissing him softly. Arthur groaned.

When Merlin stepped back, a hand lingering on Arthur's cheek, Arthur breathed. "Is that it then? We're going back?"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah. Ready?"

"Ready. On three?"

"One." They gripped the rings. "Two." Made ready to pull. "Three!" Yanked.

* * *

Arthur groaned, reaching up to massage the bruise that was forming as he moved to sit up. A hand grabbed his forearm and helped him, supporting his back.

"Are you alright?" Merlin's voice. Merlin's voice talking _to_ him.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!" Merlin—ears-to-big-Merlin, hair-messy-Merlin, handkerchief-around-the-neck-Merlin, too-skinny-Merlin, eyes-too-blue-Merlin—grinned at him and ran his fingers over the bump with a flash of gold eyes. "All better?"

"Yes..." Arthur whispered, having forgotten about the magic bit. "Well. Back to normal."

"Boys?" Gaius' voice floated through the door. "Are you alright?"

Merlin bounded to the door. "Back to normal!"

"Oh Merlin. Excellent. I'm glad to hear it. No adverse effects?"

"None that I can tell! Well, thanks, Gaius. I'll be back later. I just have to clean a few things up for Arthur and then I'll help with the herbs. I promise."

Gaius nodded. "Of course. Now, don't _forget_ , Merlin."

"I won't! Honest!" And shut the door.

"Merlin, there's nothing to clean. Well. There's the tub. But—" Arthur froze as Merlin levelled him with a dark look. "Merlin...?"

"Since we're now ourselves again, Arthur, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" He stalked towards Arthur who definitely did _not_ take a step backwards.

"What are you going on about?"

Merlin smiled and it sent shivers down Arthur's spine. "Finishing what you wouldn't let me when we were swapped." He pushed and Arthur fell back on his bed. This Merlin was rather terrifying. But Arthur found his hands were as sure as ever and he couldn't help but love it a little too.


End file.
